Un trato, sensei
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Victor había sido contratado por un extraño colegio. Todo bien, hasta que se cruza con aquel problemático muchacho, Yuuri Katsuki. Aquel chico que le hará reconsiderar el famoso trato. Es un trato, sensei.
1. Problem

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel extraño colegio, más que extraño era distinto. En todo lo que iba en el trayecto no había encontrado ningún alumno o docente que le pudiese ayudar encontrar la oficina del dichoso director. Suspiro para dar vuelta en la siguiente corrida de pasillos. Cuando se percató que quizás ya había estado dando vueltas por ahí.

─Al parecer, creo que me he perdido.

Victor Nikiforov, recién titulado de educación, desempleado hasta el día de ayer. Llevaba unos dos meses aproximadamente que había dejado la Universidad, y las posibilidades de encontrar trabajo eran mínimas. Es decir, debido a la recesión del país y que más encima no era uno de los empleos que requieran tanto personal, dificultaba la posibilidad de adquirir un empleo decente dentro de la docencia.

Por enésima vez, creía que estaba en el mismo pasillo que había estado anteriormente o quizás, desde que llego a la alejadísima institución. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, pero ha de imaginar que era exclusiva, debido que se encontraba en un isla, más bien en unas de las cuantas Islas de Oceanía, incluso, sospechaba que ni siquiera estaba en el mapa. Era como una especie de Hogwarts, pero sin magia.

─¿Quizás es un colegio exclusivo como La Vie en Rose?

No, tampoco que un colegio tan exclusivo como aquel lo contratase. Pero si era raro que de la noche de la mañana le llegase un correo que decía que debía trasladarse a ese misterioso y recóndito lugar para impartir clases de Historia. Bien, siendo sinceros, desde el momento que leyó que se requería en un colegio por trabajo, mandó lo demás al carajo para preparar sus maletas y mandarse a cambiar.

─Espero que Makkachin esté bien…

Y dio vuelta en otra esquina –o quizás la misma- cuando choco con un muchacho, bastante más bajo que él. De cabellos castaños y ojos rasgados, con unas pecas adornando su tierno rostro juvenil.

─Disculpa, estoy buscando la ofi… cina

No logró terminar su frase cuando el chico huía despavorido de ahí, sin entender el porqué. Frunció en ceño para seguir caminando. Ahora las cosas eran más raras de lo que él deseaba. Bueno, el no deseaba nada de hecho, sólo encontrar la bendita oficina.

─Por lo menos sé que hay alumnos.

No fue hasta más tarde que se iba enterar la verdad del colegio. O quizás más pronto de lo que hubiese querido. Cundo doblo nuevamente por esa esquina, las cosas se tornaron un poco más siniestras.

─Y si este colegio está maldito. No… que tono sería

Sintió una vista o muchas vistas posadas sobre él. Se dio la vuelta de manera sigilosa, pero no vio nada. Escuchaba murmullos, pero no se veía nadie por ahí. Suspiro como por quinta vez en ese día. Tal vez, debía reconsiderar el hecho de volver a Rusia y estar desempleado nuevamente. Era la mejor opción, hasta que sintió un golpe en su nuca y como todo lo demás se volvía negro. Lo último que escuchó fueron voces preguntado si había matado al "anciano".

─Me pregunto qué anciano.

* * *

 _Unos minutos antes._

Guang se topó de frente con un adulto, y supo que debía actuar rápido. Así que se marchó para informales a los demás.

─¡Llegó un profesor nuevo!

Grito a viva voz, llamando la atención de gran parte del alumnado. Un chico rubio de apariencia angelical fue el primero en levantarse, acompañado de un chico un poco más alto que él, de mirada seria.

─Bien, sólo debemos deshacernos de él.

La mayoría se levantó del comedor privado y súper escondido, para luego seguir a Guang, quien aseguro que el tipo estaba tan perdido que has estado dando vueltas en círculo en el colegio. Un chico japonés se les quedo viendo, mientras leía un libro. Suspiro para levantarse e irse al lado contrario de todos los demás. Después de todo, no era como ellos.

Yuri Plisetsky, el yankee ruso que perfectamente podría ser heredero de la Bratva, visualizo al sujeto de cabellos blancos – más tarde se daría cuenta que son hebras plateadas- extendió su mano para que le pasaran un elemento contundente. Otabek Altin, un kazajo demasiado silencioso pero a la vez agradable, le tendió un bate de béisbol, que ni siquiera sabe de dónde salió, para luego que el pequeño gatito se acercara sigilosamente y asestar un golpe en su nuca.

─¿Maté al anciano?

Ok, esto ya era mucho. Y ahora tenía miedo. Sus intenciones no era matarlo, sólo noquearlo, o hacerlo quejar de dolor, pero no matarlo. Todos se movieron rápidamente, algunos para desaparecer u otros para ayudar a Yuri. Sin mucho más, lo llevaron a enfermería, pero no encontraron a nadie.

─¿Dónde mierda está la estúpida enfermera?

─Si recuerdas lo que le hiciste la semana pasada ¿cierto?

Le preguntó Jean Jaques Leroy. El rubio tan sólo bufó para fijarse en que estaba Yuuri.

─Cerdo, necesito tu ayuda.

El chico japonés arreglo sus lentes para luego soltar un suspiro. Miro a su tocayo ruso y luego ver la persona que traía en brazos. Ok, esto no marchaba para nada bien.

─Déjalo en la camilla.

Yuuri Katsuki, un chico tímido, introvertido y casi inexistente en el colegio. Casi, porque tenía cierta reputación que hacía que los demás los respetasen. Otabek, quien había traído en brazos al hombre misterioso, lo dejó en donde le había indicado el muchacho de hebras azabaches. Para, luego alejarse con el resto del grupo, esperando el veredicto final.

─Está bien, sólo que le pegaste muy fuerte y ahora sólo debe descansar. Pueden irse.

Yuri miró a su compañero/superior/casi amigo para luego asentir y marcharse con los demás.

* * *

Victor comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en sus piernas y en sus muñecas. Lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos dejando atrás el estado de la inconsciencia. Para finalmente obtener la vista frente a él. Un techo blanco, con algo de moho, y uno que otra cinta de embalaje mal sacada. Se intentó levantar, pero no pudo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de verdadero estado, Movió su cabeza para comprobar lo que estaba pensando.

Y así era, estaba completamente amarrado, con cinturones. Intento forcejear, pero no logró nada. Bien, se encontraba en la enfermería, amarrado contra su voluntad. Su primer pensamiento, fue gritar por ayuda.

─Yo que usted no lo haría.

Escuchó una melodiosa voz acercándose, para ver finalmente a un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos castañas, muy grandes y brillantes. Muy lindo, de piel lechosa y suave. Todo lo que veía frente a él, era un niño bonito y con una sonrisa de ángel. Hasta que recordó que fue el mismo chico misterioso que le dijo que no gritara. Así que esa bonito lobito con piel de oveja lo había amarrado.

─¿Qué rayos pasa acá? Déjame ir.

El chico se quitó los lentes para luego subirse a horcajadas a la entrepierna de Victor. Quedando de manera comprometida.

─Es una lástima, sensei.

Dijo eso ultimo con una voz demasiado sugestiva.

─Pero no lo dejaré ir, si no hacemos un trato.

Bien, Victor no estaba muy concentrado lo que el chico decía, tan sólo miraba como su entrepierna chocaba con la caderas del muchacho. Percatándose del fino movimiento del rose que precava el menor.

─Es una lástima sensei, pero me gusta que me presten atención.

Fue ahí que se despertó de su leve trance, cuando sintió que el chico asiático le había mordido la oreja, pero lejos de molestarle. Le había encantado, toda esta erótica situación era tan fantasiosa que parecía sacada de un sueño, de uno de sus mejores sueños húmedos.

─¿Q-que quieres?

Sin querer, su voz se había quebrado, lo que demostraba que Yuuri ya lo tenía bajo control, lo que provoco que sonriera de lado.

─Yo lo ayudo a quedarse con el trabajo… Pero tendrá que acatar mis órdenes.

A Victor le parecía un trato muy extraño, en primer lugar, el trabajo ya era prácticamente suyo y eso de seguir las ordenes de un puberto con las hormonas alborotadas no era lo suyo. Si bien lo había calentado, no iba caer tan bajo.

─Me temo que no.

─Es una lástima, sensei

Ah, la palabra sensei sonaba tan bien en sus labios. Tan… Erótica.

─Pero debe creer que las cosas por aquí son muy diferente a como usted cree.

─¿Y cómo son?

─No se lo diré, sensei. Tampoco soy un soplón.

─Entonces no acepto nada.

Yuuri le miro por un buen rato, para luego bajarse de la camilla, tomar sus lentes y antes de marcharse le dijo suavemente, como si volviera a su inocencia.

─Mucha suerte, entonces.

Y se fue, dejando amarrado a Victor, y con una futura erección.

─Que mierda.

* * *

Hola a todos, les traigo este asqueroso fic que es un simple PWP (Porn Without Plot), luego cambiaré la clasificasión. Los motivos del porque quise escribir esto... I don't know, mi mente pervesa quiere trabajar.

No será largo, ni dramático. Un fic para llegar y leer. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Si has llegado hasta aquí, te regalo un Yuuri muy Eros en el próximo capítulo-


	2. Forbidden to kiss

Se encontraba ordenando sus cosas en ese pequeño "apartamento" que le habían cedido. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que el sector de viviendas de los profesores se encontraba ahí, hubiera sido todo más fácil y se hubiese ahorrado la bochornosa situación de encontrarse con el director de dichosa situación, mientras estaba amarrado. Por suerte, la calentura del momento había acabado.

─Qué vergonzoso.

Se decía mientras guardaba las cosas en el closet. Si bien estaba sólo, aquel lugar era más grande que su apartamento –siendo sinceros, muchos lugares era más grande que su pequeña caja de fósforo, el cual tenía el nombre de "casa"-. Ya habiendo terminado, se recostó en su nueva –muy cómoda- cama. Suspiro, recordando los primeros eventos desde su llegada a tal raro lugar. Inevitablemente no podía dar marcha atrás, era eso o estar condenadamente desempleado y quizás terminar comiéndose a Makkachin para sobrevivir a la hambruna. Bueno, quizás estaba siendo muy exagerado con respecto a eso.

─No quiero verlo…

El director era alguien muy amable y de voz potente. Bastante misterioso, con un tono de voz ¿italiano? Quizás sí lo era. Le recordaba a aquellas películas viejas italianas que trataban de mafiosos. Quizás la escuela era un lugar donde instruía a los próximos líderes de la mafia de todo el mundo. Eso explicaría como el pequeño bribón japonés logró amarrarlo tan fuerte. Era eso, o ese chico tenía tendencias sadomasoquista, siendo el menor de edad un sádico. Aquello le provocó un escalofrío en toda su columna.

─Bien, será mejor que vaya de una vez por toda a la oficina.

Se peinó un poco sus desordenas y enredadas hebras platina. Se ajustó su cinto y se vio al espejo, tocando el sector donde había sido golpeado. Quizás no estaba tan errado en la idea de que todos esos niños eran futuro mafiosos. Si era así, era mejor decir adiós al empleo. Se fue de ahí, viendo el paisaje de en sueño del lugar. Con árboles tropicales y a lo lejos podía ver las aguas turquesas. La arena de color blanca y mucha –en exceso- de vegetación desconocida.

Ahora con más seguridad de no perderse por esos lugares, llegó a la oficina del señor Cialdini. Si tan sólo desde el inicio hubiera subido la escalera y no se hubiese quedado dando vueltas como un estúpido. Toco dos veces la puerta metálica –dudoso material para una puerta de un colegio- pero cortó sus pensamientos en ese instante en que la sonrisa del otro hombre apareció y lo dejo pasar.

─Tome asiento, señor Nikiforov.

─Oh, gracias y dígame Victor. "Señor" me hace sentir más viejo.

─¿Cuántos años tiene?

La duda era totalmente expresada en su rostro. Eso coloco más nervioso a Victor. Quizás el señor ni siquiera había leído su currículo.

─Veintidós, señor. En unos meses serán veintitrés.

El castaño asintió y se sentó.

─Si le soy sincero, sólo leí que buscaba un trabajo y que era profesor de historia… Al ver el color de su cabello yo pensé… Que bueno usted…

No sabía si sentirse ofendido o agradecido con respecto a su cabello ¡No era su culpa tener ese color! Sólo le mostró una sonrisa y lo dejó pasar –más bien, para que no lo echasen- Así miró nuevamente esa oficina, bien decorada, muy iluminada, con una vista fabulosa.

─Bueno… Y… ¿Qué debo hacer?

─Cierto, como sabrá este es un colegio un cuanto especial.

Su corazón se aceleró, cuzo sus dedos bajo la mesa, esperando que no fuera lo que había pensado toda la mañana.

─Es un colegio para niños problemáticos.

─¿Niños problemáticos? ¿Con… Trastornos… Mentales?

─No, nada de eso, es como un internado o una correccional-

─Oh.

Así que era ese tipo de problemas, esos niños eran unos pequeños hijos de puta mal comportado. Sabía que no debía pensar así, pero no esperaba toparse con un montón de ellos. Era como Alcatraz, una isla con muchos maleantes. Bien, igual prefería a los mafiosos.

─Sé que no está especializado en esto, pero debo decirle que una vez que ha dado clases acá, después las ofertas de trabajo le lloverán.

Eso sonaba fantástico, sólo tendría que soportar un año o unos seis meses. No era tanto si lo pensaba así. Así que sin más, leyó rápidamente el contrato para firmarlo y estar oficialmente dentro del equipo docente. Celestino le quito el papel para guardarlos con unos cuantos documentos que llevaban su nombre y le entrego otra hoja.

─Aquí podrá encontrar su horario, que será a partir de mañana.

Victor leyó lentamente las horas y los lugares le tocaban las clases. Afirmó con la cabeza, dando entender que entendía todo. Dado que ese día tenía la tarde libre, iba comenzar con las planificaciones.

─Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que el viernes nos juntáramos de nuevo, como una reunión docente, en donde te presentaré al presidente de alumnos.

Victor asintió, sin tomarle mucha importancia a eso y se marchó. Caminando lentamente y viendo atentamente todos los pasillos, procurando no toparse con ningún estudiante. Aunque era obvio que de seguro se encontraran en clases. Se dirigió a la parte residencial de los profesores y subió hasta el cuarto piso para llegar hasta su enorme habitación.

* * *

Yuuri prestaba atención a las clases de biología con ese profesor raro. Mientras veía como sólo eran con suerte nueve personas. Suspiró, los iba regañar por faltar a clases, comenzando anotar os nombres de cada uno. La campana sonó y eso dio a entender a los otros ocho correr como locos encerrado en un manicomio para salir de esa clase.

─Nos vemos el viernes, profesor Giacometti.

El rubio sólo lo despidió con la mano, mientras ordenaba los papeles. Yuuri se fijó en los pasillos, rogando a todos los dioses de su cultura para toparse con bendito dios griego. Pero nada. En todo el camino que hizo hasta el comedor. Su humor no iba en mejora, el ruidoso lugar indicaba que algunos de los alumnos estaban peleando. Y al entrar, pudo comprobar que era una pelea a mano limpia. Se hizo espacio entre el alumnado para ver cómo era Otabek quien peleaba contra un chico cuyo nombre no le interesaba. Yuri –O Yurio- estaba a un lado, con los ojos rojos.

─¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Ni siquiera fue necesario subir la voz. Todos guardaron silencio mientras Yuuri se interpuso entre los dos chicos. Otabek bajo la mirada, arrepentido. Porque no era la primera vez que Yuuri interrumpía una de sus peleas. El otro chico sólo bufo y se fue. Y tan rápido como esa pelea había empezado, tan rápido había acabado.

─Lo siento, Katsuki.

Dijo el moreno. Yuri llego corriendo abrazar a su amigo, intentado comprobar que el daño no fuera tanto. Pichit –mejor amigo de Yuuri- se acercó al japonés, suspirando.

─No hay de qué, sin embargo, recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Bien, había muchas razones por temerles a Yuuri y eso no era porque su puesto. Era por otras cosas, como por ejemplo, la cosa que lo mantenía atado a ese colegio.

─Vamos, Yuuri.

Pichit lo arrastró por el comedor para poder sentarse a comer feliz. Mientras comenzaba hablar sobre lo aburrida que estuvo la clase de Lenguas. Yuuri le hubiera puesto atención, si tan sólo su mente no estuviera pensando en unos cuantos planes y de aquellos planes, el protagonista era aquel hombre de cabellos ¿plateados? No sabía muy bien su color.

─Oye Pichit… ¿Sabes quién era la persona de ayer?

Su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, comenzando a inspeccionarlo a fondo, buscando razones de porque el chico había preguntado por él. Pero no encontró nada, así que soltó toda la información posible.

─Se llama Victor Nikiforov, profesor de Historia. De Rusia, veintitrés años y vive en cuarto piso, creo que la habitación 46.

Victor… Maravilloso sonaba su nombre. Si, ya lo había decidido, ese hombre sería suyo. Sin lugar a dudas, lo tendría comiendo de sus manos o haciéndole una mamada. Lo último se le apetecía mucho más.

─Ya veo.

No dijo nada más, para luego seguir leyendo aquel libro. Pichit subió los hombros, como si la situación fuese muy normal entre ellos. Y sí, lo era. Porque Yuuri siempre debía saber quiénes eran las personas nuevas que se integraban a esa pequeña cárcel para estudiantes.

* * *

Esa mañana del jueves Victor se levantó con muchos ánimos, pensando en que debía mostrarse fuerte ante ellos. No podría mostrar signos de debilidad. No. O sino esos pequeños bastardos se lo iban a comer vivos. Así que se dio una ducha y eligió uno de los cuantos trajes que tenía –los cuales no eran tantos, porque era prácticamente pobre- y se vistió. Luego fue hasta su pequeña cocina –mentira, era más grande que su habitación anterior- para prepararse un desayuno. Una cosa simple, café y unas tostadas. Cuando vio la hora, que faltaba unos treinta minutos para comenzar con su primera jornada, se tragó rápidamente su café y se fue corriendo.

Por los pasillos coincidió con varios profesores, algunos que iban apurados, otros se tomaban las cosas con tiempo. Pero como a él le encantaba llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar, llego hasta el salón sonde debía hacer clases. Viendo que aún faltaba unos quince minutos y no había nadie ahí. Ordenó unos cuantos papeles, que era un examen para saber cuánto tendría que repasar para los chicos de segundo año y desde cuanto tiempo le iba a tomar ese repaso. Después de todo, tenía que seguir la candelarizacion que tenía el gobierno de Inglaterra –Había descubierto que el colegio era principalmente del gobierno Inglés- .

─Ah… Es usted, el anciano.

Victor volteó la mirada para ver a un chico rubio. Su mente le decía que era conocido, pero no le tomo mucha importancia lo que le había dicho, así que siguió en lo suyo. Aunque miraba de soslayo como el chico con cara de niña amargada escuchaba música. Cuando faltaba unos cinco minutos, entro el niño de ojos rasgados del día anterior –lo cual le hacía dudar, porque no lucia peligroso o por lo menos, no como sus otros diez compañeros- y cuando se dio cuenta que nadie más iría a aquella clase. Dio el inicio con la típica presentación y les hizo saber que iban a tener un examen de diagnóstico.

─Quizás les moleste, pero si lo terminan, podrán irse antes.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y aceptaron hacerlo. Por lo menos Victor no fue amenazado a muerte en su primera clase. Quizás estaba siendo un estúpido por actuar así. No debía ser prejuicioso sobre sus personas. Una vez que todos terminaron, se fueron retirando. Excepto el rubio, quien ni siquiera le había puesto el nombre a su prueba.

─Yuri Plisetsky, puedes por lo menos colocarle el nombre a tu prueba.

─Usted no me puede obligar, anciano.

─Entonces te mandaré a dirección y dudo que quieras eso.

─No me importar, ese estúpido italiano no me hará nada.

─No hables de esa forma.

─Oblígame, anciano.

Victor suspiro, pensando que ese pequeño mocoso sólo quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

─No pienso pelear con un chico de tu clase.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos, "De su clase", así que ese tipo era igual a todos los otros profesores.

─¿Y según tú, como somos? ¿Unos vándalos? ¿Sin futuro? ¿Escoria de la sociedad? ¿Sabe qué? usted es una mierda como las otras.

─Yo, lo siento, no quise decir nada de eso.

Yuri se levantó y se fue. Victor tuvo miedo, porque le podían moler a golpes. Pero nada había pasado. La otra clase la tenía después del horario de almuerzo, así que se fue a su residencia para repasar bien las palabras que podía decir. Y es que sentía que haber estudiado docencia no le había servido de nada. Había tratado menos a su estudiante. La moral le afectaba tanto, se odiaba un poco por no controlar sus pensamientos. Debía ser más tolerantes con todos. No siempre iba a tener chicos modelos con las vidas resueltas. Quizás todos ellos tenían problemas familiares y les llevo a ese lugar.

Vio la hora y se levantó más agotado que la misma mañana, dirigiéndose a las clases del tercer año. Y fue cuando vio al pequeño sádico japonés cruzar la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, peo el chico no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Entraron otros estudiantes y al igual que sus estudiantes de la mañana, les dijo que iban a tener un examen de diagnóstico. Poco a poco se fueron retirando, quedando último el japonés. De nombre Yuuri Katsuki, por lo que pudo leer en su prueba. Vio como el chico se iba, Victor se quedó viendo su prueba, hasta que escucho como le ponían seguro a la puerta.

─Me decepciona, sensei.

Mierda, ahí iba otra vez ese tonito.

─¿A qué se refiere, Katsuki?

─Mmm, me encanta como dice mi apellido. Si tan sólo no estuviera un poco enojado con usted, le podría dar placer.

─¿Enojado conmigo?

Trato de olvidar las otras palabras, para centrarse en lo que más le causaba ruido en aquella frase.

─Usted sabe, las cosas que le dijo a Yuri Plisetsky.

─Oh.

Victor se preguntaba cómo es que se había enterado. Pero Yuuri no le dejo pensar mucho, dado que se sentó en su escritorio, colocando uno de sus pies muy cerca de su entrepierna. Tragando saliva, levantando la mirada, para ver aquellos ojos castaños que mostraban la rabia.

─Es una lástima, porque podría estar sobre usted, pero es un poco tonto sensei.

Sintió como su pie comenzó a moverse sobre su entrepierna, soltando un suspiro.

─Me gustaría saber si quiere hacer el trato.

Le susurró al oído mientras lo masturbaba con su pie. Rayos, bendito pie, quizás el chico era un experto en lo que hacía. Hasta que sintió que su pene estaba siendo aplastado.

─Mierda.

─Eso pasa por molestar a mis amigos, espero que nunca más lo haga, me lo promete, sensei.

Como podía ser tan erótico y a la vez un hijo de puta, mientras sufría más, porque su pie lo aplastaba con más fuerza. Estaba lejos de la palabra placer.

─Lo prometo.

─Muy bien, sensei. Así me gusta. Y ahora, que dice sobre el trato.

Ah, el dichoso trato. Aun no comprendía nada, y mucho menos cuando otra vez sentía esos movimientos circulares sobre su pene, que lo llevaba más lejos de ese lugar.

─No voy hacer ningún trato.

Con mucha fuerza, quito ese pie del lugar y se alejó del chico que le miraba con esos ojitos inocentes.

─Oh… Pero sensei, sé que le va encantar.

─¿Si sabes que soy heterosexual?

─Puedo apostar a una mamada que puedo hacerle cambiar de orientación.

Lo decía tan natural y seguido de un guiño, que dejó bastante confundido al único "heterosexual" del lugar. Le quedo viendo y sólo le mostro una sonrisa burlona al estudiante.

─Lo siento Katuski, pero ve a chupársela a otro.

Y lo tomo de los hombros para echarlo del salón. Escucho como el chico se alejaba mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, abriendo el botón de su pantalón negro y bajando el cierra. Bajado un poco sus bóxer para sacar su pene, que estaba medio erecto. Dijo unas cuantas groserías mirando al techo, para tomar la base de su miembro y comenzar a subir lentamente mientras ejercía más presión en la cabeza del pene, para luego bajarlo. Con un ritmo que cada vez se hacía más frenético y cuando sentía que necesitaba más –y lo sabía, porque sus caderas se movían de manera involuntaria contra su mano- bajo su otra mano para masajear sus testículos, apretando levemente.

─Mierda, y más mierda.

Sentía como todo se volvía más caliente, como los espasmos se volvían más constante y su mano se movía a ritmos imposibles de imaginar. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más entendibles y la presión que sentía en el vientre y a su vez que la dureza de su pene, le hizo saber que cerca de su orgasmo.

─Maldito mocoso.

Fue en lo único que pudo pensar, en ese pie, en esas caderas, en ese guiño. Y sintió como el semen se escurría entre sus manos. Que ahora se movía más lentos, mientras superaba por hecho de haber conseguido liberarse. Ahora todo estaba más tranquilo. Y pensaba en la idiotez que había hecho.

─Victor, eres heterosexual y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

Vio el desastre en sus manos y se golpeó contra la puerta. Se juró que nunca más haría eso. Si tan sólo supiera que Yuuri era con una sonrisa al otro lado, mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría.


	3. R U Mine?

Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación aquella mañana del viernes, siendo aproximadamente las seis. O eso pensaba, debido a que la oscuridad todavía estaba presente y el frío ambiente anunciaba que los rayos del sol aun no calentaban los lugares. Yuuri odiaba la residencias de los alumnos, si bien eran espaciosas y "cómodas" para cada uno, la calidad de las instalaciones dejaba que desear -obviamente comparándolo con su hogar en Japón-. Así que como si fueran unas casas en Italia o cualquier parte de Europa con aquella restricción térmica, los calentadores no iban a ser encendidos hasta que fuese septiembre, aproximadamente. Más bien, en Octubre.

Se cubrió un poco más con las cobijas de su cama, pensando que podría volver a conciliar el sueño, pero nada. Tenía frío y un poco de hambre. Hablando de comida, se estaba descuidando con su cuerpo. Bajó su mano hasta su vientre, palpando el creciente bulto. Estaba un poco más gordo. Quiso llorar un poco, odiaba su predisposición genética heredara de su madre, engordar mucho por comer un poco más de lo debido.

─Ah... Debo mantener mi figura.

Y aquello era cierto, si quería seducir a tal magnífico "sensei", debía tener una figura "sensual" -aquellas que salían en los mangas BL que leía su hermana- para tenerlo a su lado. De hecho, era la primera vez que quería estar con alguien.

─Victor, Victor...

Pronunciaba su nombre en la solitaria habitación, mientras veía su reloj análogo. Marcaba las seis y media. Aún tenía tiempo para estar acostado, antes de ir a la oficina del director Celestino -cosa que no sabía porque tenía que ir- y luego ir a perseguir al adulto. Era cierto, quizás era calentura del momento, pero había algo en él que le llamaba la atención. Yuuri antes se consideraba heterosexual -eso fue hace unos tres años atrás- después de un incidente, se decía que quizás era asexual. Y luego de llegar a esa escuela, pudo descubrir que realmente podría ser homosexual -cosa de la cual no estaba muy seguro- y eso se reafirmó al ver al adulto. Victor Nikiforov, el único hombre que logró que Yuuri viese porno gay para saber cómo eran las relaciones entre ellos.

─Me pregunto cómo será su pene, de seguro más grande que el mío...

Decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba su miembro aun flácido, lo tocó un poco y sintió como el frío calaba desde su glande hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro y luego un poco ansioso. Se acostó nuevamente, mientras bajaba sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior -sólo hasta las rodillas- miro sus manos y les echó un poco de saliva -debido a que nunca había visto la necesidad de tener un lubricante- y con su mano derecha tomaba la base de su falo y con la otra estimulaba el glande. Soltaba jadeos de vez en cuando, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba a concentrase en aquella zona.

 _Escuchó tres golpes en su puerta y el japonés fue abrirla, encontrándose a Victor -a medio vestir- parado, con una sonrisa picarona._

 _─Yuuri_

 _Fue lo único que pronuncio el hombre antes de entrar de lleno a la habitación, para luego acercarse a él, el cual nervioso, cayó a la cama. El de cabello plata se subió a horcajadas de él, besando su cuello, mordiendo levemente, succionando. Yuuri sentía como la temperatura comenzaba a subir, mejor que esos calentadores inservibles._

 _El mayor paso sus manos tibias debajo del pijama del menor, acariciando la piel desnuda, enviando sensaciones placenteras al azabache, quien sin quedarse atrás, comenzó acariciar el torso de su profesor -el cual estaba muy trabajado para ser profesor- y tomó su rostro para besarlo. Primero lento, sintiendo sus labios dulces y suaves. Pero fue Victor que mordió su labio inferior para poder ingresar su lengua caliente y muy húmeda. Aquello provoco que la media erección de Yuuri, ahora estuviese completa y un poco dura._

 _La ropa le molestaba demasiado, sentía la necesidad de quitársela ya, que necesitaba tocarse con rapidez. Su capacidad de razonar disminuía a medida que el placer aumentaba. Al parecer, Victor quien fue capaz de visualizar todo esto. Bajó una de sus manos al pantalón del menor, pasando sobre el miembro, palpando cuan duro estaba. Y al parecer se encontró feliz- y eso hizo más feliz a Yuuri- porque bajó sólo un poco para que su pene pudiera estirarse libremente._

 _─ ¿ Yuuri, que te parece si nos masturbamos juntos?_

─Ngh, ¡Sí, Sensei! ¡Sí!

Yuuri agradecía la imaginación, mientras ambas manos se movían a ritmos distintos a lo largo de su pequeño pene -más bien, el promedio japonés- para darse más placer. Imaginando que Victor estaba en esa habitación juntos, besándolo, rozándose ambos de manera frenética. Sus gemidos eras demasiado fuertes, pero aun no podía llegar al orgasmo. Miraba su miembro, el cual ya comenzaba a botar líquido pre-seminal. Sus manos comenzaban a cansarse y no quería quedarse con una erección y un dolor de testículos. Así que aceleró amabas manos para aumentar la fricción y unos de sus dedos masajeaba el frenillo.

─Vic-Sensei, ya agh me ven... go ¡ah!

Todo aquello era más placentero, sobretodo escuchando los gemidos de su profesor desde su teléfono -Yuuri había sido muy inteligente de haber puesto la grabadora de voz, sabía que el audio le sería útil en algún momento- sintió las contracciones viajando desde las extremidades y sentía todas sus mejillas rojas -un poco de vergüenza y el calor que podría aquella acción- y además de sus gemidos, los de su profesor y el sonido húmedo de sus manos contra el pene ya lo estaban llevando al orgasmo. Y sintió como algo explotaba y luego sentía "nada", como si todo fuese blanco y tuviese una sensación de paz.

Siguió moviendo sus manos para eliminar totalmente el semen y luego se detuvo, tratando de mantear la respiración, calmándose un poco y tratar de calamar a su acelerado corazón. Había sido la mejor masturbación que había tenido en tiempo.

─Ahora comprendo un poco a Victor.

Un poco más frío, escuchó su alarma de las siete y con cansancio -de como si hubiese corrido una maratón- se fue a duchar. Obviamente no iba ir hediondo a... bueno, lo que fuese ese olor. Le molestaba un poco. Quizás el olor del sexo tampoco le gustase, odiaba el olor a sudor y esos líquidos raros que eliminaba su cuerpo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si le iba hacer una oral a Victor, primero este tendría que tomar una ducha. Ni lo loco se la iba chupar si éste había ido al baño.

─Qué asco.

* * *

Victor caminaba en dirección a la sala de juntas. Le iban presentar oficialmente al equipo docente del lugar y a su vez, presentarle al presidente del centro de alumnos -de hecho le sorprendía que ellos tuvieran uno, quizás era el líder de los matones y fingía ser un santo ante el director-. Miraba por todos lados para evitar al japonés -Katsuki, obviamente- no quería verlo. Se sentía sucio, con unas ganas de vomitar si lo veía -quizás por el hecho de haber pensado en un hombre mientras se tocaba. Las reminiscencias de vivir en un país homofóbico- además de que estaba un poco confundido. Para que mentir, se encontraba más que confundido. Todo esto era muy raro.

─Eres heterosexual.

Al parecer, se había convertido en su frase favorita desde el día de ayer. Lo había repetido durante toda la noche, e incluso, busco imágenes de mujeres desnudas -en Tumblr había un montón- para mantenerse cuerdo. Tenía miedo de que le gustase más los penes que las vaginas -lo dudaba, pero de todas formas tenía que repetirse lo "obvio"-. Cuando llegó, vio a los demás profesores. Un hombre rubio -con algo de castaño, así que puede ser teñido o se le está decolorando el cabello por alguna enfermedad- de ojos verdes. Por otro lado veía a una morena de ojos malva y un chico muy parecido a ella, sólo que con el cabello castaño -quizás podría ligarse a la morena- y se hubiera fijado un poco más en los demás, de no ser porque el director había llegado.

─Buenos días a todos.

─Buenos días director.

Victor se sentó a lado del chico rubio y prestó atención a lo que decía el italiano. Para luego presentarse ante todos -quienes se sorprendieron al fijarse que no era un vejete- y luego Cialdini les dio unas fechas importantes. Para luego dar por terminada la reunión y Celestino le dijo que le acompañase a la oficina.

─El presidente de alumnos te podrá ayudar mucho. Es nuestro mejor estudiante.

─ ¿El mejor que se comporta?

─Exacto, tiene un historial intachable. A veces me pregunto que hace acá.

Termino de decir Celestino, mientras ambos se abrían paso hasta la oficina. Victor al ver la cabeza del futuro conocido se quiso matar ¿Cuántas personas de cabello negro conocía? ¿Tenía que ser una jodida broma? No, quizás estaba siendo paranoico con todo eso de su propuesta y que Katsuki fuese un pervertido. Pero cuando se colocó a su lado, su tez se volvió más pálida.

─Mierda.

Susurró en ruso para que nadie le entendiese ¿Y es que el destino estaba en su contra? ¿Ese chico, el mejor estudiante? Mejor estudiantes su bolas, ese chico no era más que un cretino pervertido con tendencias sádicas. Además de que al parecer un adicto sexual -ni siquiera él a sus diecitantos era así-

─Victor, te presento a Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, te presento al nuevo profesor de historia. Espero que le ayudes.

El japonés sonrió de forma inocente y se levantó para dar una leve inclinación -un saludo japonés- y luego estrechar su mano contra el ruso -prácticamente, obligándolo a estrecharla-.

─Un gusto, profesor.

─Eh... Sí.

Le había sacado de lugar que lo llamase "profesor" y que actuase así. Bueno, así que también debía agregar a la lista que era un vil mentiroso. Y Celestino no le encontraba sentido que estuviese ahí, pues él sí. Le sonrió de pura cortesía y el italiano los despidió a ambos, de seguro para que hablasen de manera personal. Cosa que al ruso no le apetecía nada.

Yuuri se quedó junto a él, sin intentar nada. Hasta que comenzó a moverse. Victor se quedó parado, inmóvil, viendo cómo se alejaba. No sabía si tenía que seguirlo o no. Se quería golpear mentalmente, ¿para qué lo iba a seguir? Así que se dio media vuelta para irse, lo hubiera logrado, pero su brazo fue agarrado firmemente para luego ver quien lo retenía ahí.

─Usted es muy tonto, vamos, sígueme.

No le hizo ninguna insinuación, su rostro era neutro y durante todo el trayecto le explicó como funcionaba la escuela y donde se encontraba cada cosa. También le explicó que no era bueno sacar de las casillas a los alumnos. Victor lo escuchó atento, mientras intentaba procesar todo. Estaba actuando normal... ¿Será que había dos Yuuri's Katsuki y ahora estaba con el Yuuri bueno? No, ya sería mucha sorpresa.

─ ¿Me estás escuchando?

Le preguntó el japonés, deteniéndose frente a un pequeño jardín. Victor quería mentirle -aunque se le diese fatal- pero no hizo falta, porque el japonés resoplo de frustración.

─Definitivamente me sorprende, sensei.

─Y tú también me sorprendes -Yuuri sonrió al escuchar eso -Y no sonrías, no es una sorpresa de la buena.

─Eso me dolió, sensei.

Le dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco.

─Bueno, es que eres muy raro. ¿Eres un mentiroso que oculta su verdadera naturaleza?

─Para nada, sensei. Sólo que usted me vuelve loco.

Le dijo mientras se levantaba para besarle la mejilla e irse. Dejando sólo a Victor y perdido. Ahora se golpeaba mentalmente por no prestarle atención -o mejor, porque si estaba atento- e intento irse de ahí por su cuenta.

* * *

Error, ese había sido su peor error. Ahora se encontraba corriendo -escapando- de los alumnos que se veían muy furiosos. El que dirigía esa estampida de alumnos era el otro Yuri. Quien les daba órdenes a los demás. No supo en que momento lo tenían rodeado y el chico con las partes laterales rapadas lo tomó entre los brazos.

─Vamos darle un pequeño castigo, a este déspota de mierda.

Escucho un grito de ¿aceptación? -más bien le parecía de cavernícolas- pero no lo iba decir. Jamás. Tenía miedo, viendo como cada vez subían más y más por aquellas escaleras interminables ¿Y si lo tiraban de una torre? Quizás este sería su último día.

─Ni siquiera alcance a despedirme de Makkachin.

Sollozaba muy vergonzosamente. Causando un poco de risa a su compatriota. Eso le pasaba por ser tan estúpido. Cuando vio el lugar a donde iba amarrar el ruso, le dio una señal a Otabek, y éste último entendiendo lo que quería decir el ruso, el kazajo soltó a su profesor.

─Me disculpo por adelantado.

Dijo tan neutro que Victor no se vio venir el golpe en su estómago, logrando que se doblegase y botara todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaba a juntarse en sus ojos.

─Amárrenlo ¡ahora!

Otros alumnos lo agarraron para amárralo a pilar, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Quizás ese chico era un matón en la anterioridad. Busco más aire y vio como el pequeño tigre se acercaba con su rostro lleno de furia. Le agarró el rostro con tan solo una mano y lo apretó demasiado fuerte, logrando que Victor siseara de dolor.

─Para que sufras cada una hora, será una tortura por tus estudios comentarios. Marica de mierda.

Y le escupió en toda la cara para irse de ahí. Cuando el silencio reinaba el lugar, Victor se fijó mejor donde estaba. E intentó desamarrarse. Pero no había caso y vio al frente, la causa de su futura tortura.

─ ¿Por qué rayos hay una campana en este colegio?

Y si estaba al lado de eso, podría jurar que sus tímpanos iban a llevarse la peor parte. Y así comenzó la tortura, con las primeras campanadas martilleando tan fuerte en su cabeza, que sólo lograba botar lágrimas. Quería un poco de ayuda. ¿Dónde estaba el pervertido de Yuuri cuando se le necesitaba?

* * *

Cuando vio que el sol se estaba ocultando por el espeso bosque, Yuuri se dio una vuelta por la escuela, esperando que no hubiese revueltas o peleas. Las odiaba con toda su alma. Hasta que escucho sollozos. Se tensó levemente, preguntandóse si en esa escuela había fantasmas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que venían del campanario. Así que imaginaba que habían amarrado alguien allí.

─Sí que se pasan.

Subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, vio la fuente de los sollozos. Ahí estaba Victor, con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

─Increíble.

Victor levantó la mirada y suspiro de alivio de verlo. Faltaba poco para las próximas campanadas y siendo sinceros, ya no lo iba a soportar. Intentó hablar, pero sentía su garganta demasiado rasposa como para soltar alguna palabra. Yuuri se le acercó para intentar secar las lágrimas y vio el amarre, para comenzar a buscar unas tijeras para librarlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

─ ¿Yuuri?

Cuestionó el de cabellos platas al ver como el chico se alejaba él y se posicionaba frente ¿acaso no le iba ayudar?

─ ¿Sabes qué? Antes de liberarte, quiero escuchar tu respuesta. Bueno, depende de tu respuesta si es que acepto.

Maldito hijo de puta, ¿en serio? Se quería matar, faltaba unos cinco minutos para la próxima campanada. Estaba desesperado, sentía que en cualquier momento sus oídos iban a sangrar. Le vio, se mordió su labio inferior antes de soltar las palabras que algún día se iba arrepentir.

─Acepto tu estúpido trato.

Katsuki saltaba de felicidad interior, aunque por exteriormente se veía serio mientras intentaba de actuar de manera rápida. Sabía que esa campana iba a sonar pronto y cuando lo logró, tomo de la mano a Victor para irse corriendo de ahí. Estaban tan acelerados que cuando tocaron el último peldaño, la campana sonó, logrando sacar un suspiro en ambos. Victor se iba ir, pero sintió como su corbata era tomada, para luego que todo su cuerpo se moviera donde Katsuki quisiera, y eso era a sus labios.

¡Oh santa mierda! Ese mocoso le estaba besando y lo peor de todo, es que no lo hacía mal. El movimiento lento pero fuerte, su lengua delineando sus labios y la respiración calmada. Quiso golpearse al verse disfrutando de los labios suaves del menor.

─Esto es mi recompensa por salvarlo, sensei. Sin embargo, no lo quiero molestar más por hoy. Lo veo el lunes... Sensei.

Le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse corriendo de ahí. Y Victor sólo pudo tocar sus labios.

─Victor, eres heterosexual.


End file.
